A New Romance
by AcrazyCosplayer
Summary: (This is my very first story! :3) Dane has discovered her sexual orientation and realizes that she is in love with her best friend, Abby. But she knows that Abby is totally straight... or at least...seems to be. Will they be able to realize that their feelings are more than friendship or will they never be able to. Enjoy


Dane's point of view:

Love is always unexpected. Especially if it's with someone you've known for many years, for example; your best friendof the same gender. Abby and I have been friendssince I was four years old. I've known that I like  
her for quite a while now...even when I was not even sure if I was gay, butI know that she is straight. I recently discovered my sexual orientation when I found myself staringat girls and feeling attracted to them, when I was  
urging to have a female partner to cuddle with and give my love to, and when I started to watch things like; "Blue is the Warmest color," "Orange is the new black" and"The L word." (She does not know about my sexuality ;-;)Unfortunately  
for me,Abbyis the kind of person that has written "TOTALLY STRAIGHT" acrossher face. I just want to tell her my feelings already! But I'm afraid that if I do, I will end up damaging our friendship that has been going on for  
almost twelve years. She is just flawless... with her stunning brown eyes, pale skin, peach colored lips, brunette shoulder length hair, and curby yet small figure. I hate it when she calls herself "ugly," or "Stupid" because she is nothing  
of the sort. I sometimes can't help but to think that she will never share my feelings... I want to tell her.. so hella bad, but oh whale, two minutes till lunch!

* * *

Abby's point of view:

Today I noticed thatDane wasstaring at me during all of thirdperiod, she had a weird look on her face, and when I looked back at her gaze... she blushed and re-adjusted her glasses which had fallen off from  
her quick movements. It was hilarious, lol,if only she could notice how incredibly cute she is... I have about 2 minutes left until lunch, I want to talk to her so badly! I am trying to think of what to talk about... whenever I'm with  
her,I'm lost forwords, noidea why though. Each time that I talkto her... I end up talking about _fakecrushes_ that I make up, for some reason I want herto show me signs ofjealousness.

*Ring!*  
Oh shite, that's the bell! Yass, finally time for lunch. I'll grab my stuff and then head to the cafeteria, I just can't wait to hear her beautiful voice, which for some reasonshe hates XD she's a weirdo. Oh deer gowd, I can't help but to fangirl  
over two girls holding hands, I hope no one saw that... I can't let anyone know that I'm "GAY." You'd be surprised on how popular I'm with the boys, I don't want them to use my gayness against me with other people... I know how homophobic they can  
be. Just two quick turns and I'll be at the "Freedom place" a.k.a Cafeteria. Hmmm, where's Dane?... nope not her... not her either... Yep I that'smy adorable nerd...Found her! She's a apparentlytalking to a cute girl... and  
she's smiling too.. For some reason my heart hurts a little.. but oh well, I gotta say hi to my first mateat some point, plus the girl she was talking to just left soo..  
"Haii"  
" **Hallo~** " she responds.  
"How'cha doing?" **"Gud, how about you?"**  
I can't helpbut to notice that there's something different about the way she's looking at me.. it makes mefeel that everything and everyone else is invisible except for me. There's aspecial twinkleon her Hazel eyes.  
"I'm doing great~"

 **" That's always nice to hear. So.. How about we sit down at our usual place?"**

Oh gosh XD I was so fixated on talking to her that Iforgot we still hadn't sat down. I take my seat next to her, on the last table at the far corner. It's really crowded... making us have to sit extremely close to one another. As I look at her I begin to notice that her face is beginning to redden... oh no.. I can feel that mine is too... XD

About 10 minutes have passed

"So-"

 **"So-"**

We both said that at the same time. Ehmagurd Lol 

* * *

Dane's point of view:

Gosh.. we are too close (-/-) it's making it hard for me to breathe. I don't know what to talk about... ;-; ok that's it! I have to tell her!  
"Hey, abb's.. I have something that I want to tell you later, sohow about you come to my house after school?"  
 **"Sure, what is it?"**

"You have to wait till later!" I say as I softly flick her forehead.  
 **"Darn it... my plan was not successful"**

"Nice try, but you can say that it was _Suckcessfull.."_

 _Oh deer god, I can't wait.._

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked :/ I'll try to write more later. Don't be afraid to leave a few suggestions. Until thenext chapter:3**

 **~ AcrazyCosplayer**


End file.
